Together again
by mauxiemom
Summary: Shortly after Hermione and Draco marry, they find that Draco and his family are being hunted by fallen voldy supporters because they change sides during the war. It doesn't help that Draco is also now an auror, but to save Hermione, they fake his death, and send her to the US. Shortly after arriving to the US she finds out she is pregnant.
1. chapter 1

**_I know I have 2 stories hanging, but I have had this plot bunny kicking up dust, so I thought I would go with it! Hopefully I can extend it more than one chapter :) Unfortunaley I don't own Harry Potter, but the plot is all mine! Enjoy, and please leave me reviews!! I want to hear your thoughts!!_**

"Cassie come on love, the car will be here any moment!" Hermione yelled up the stairs to her almost four year old who was moving at a snails pace.

She had just got done shrinking almost everything they owned into three trunks. As she shucked on her winter coat, and grabbed her daughters as well, she thought back to two nights ago when a very persistant owl pecked at her bedroom window very late at night. She knew the owl and her heart stopped, as she opened the window, and it stuck its leg out for her to retrieve the note stuck to its leg, her heart seemed to beat even harder. It nipped her as she handed the bird a treat and it took off, not waiting for a reply. She opened it and recognized the hand writting immediately. It was a quick note, not saying much but everything all at once 'Hermione, it's safe. Come home. I miss you D.M.' That was it. It was all she needed to put her and Cassie on the next plane to England.

"Mommy, do we have to take muggle transportation? Why can't we take a port key thingy?" Cassie whined, holding on to her stuffed dragon.

"What kind of adventure would that be? And besides, I have to give your surprise time to get ready" Hermione said with a smile as her daughters blue-gray eyes sparkled.

"A supwise for me mommy? What kind of supwise?" As her blond curls bounced all around.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Hermione said as her daughter pouted. "Now let's get your coat on, the car will be here any minute, and Uncle Harry will be waiting for us at the airport ok?"

"Ok mommy, are we gonna stay at ucle Harry and aunt Ginny's while we are there?" Cassie asked.

"Only for one night, once you go to bed, I will go and get your surprise and then we will go home in the morning. You do realize that we aren't just visiting right? London is home, and we are finally going back." Cassie nodded as someone knocked on the other side of the door.

Hermione's face split into a huge smile when she opened it and saw her best friend standing on her stoop.

"Harry Potter! What are you doing here? I told you that we where going to travel the muggle way, so that Cassies surprise has more time!"

Harry grinned back and said just barely over a whisper "No can do Mrs. Malfoy, her surprise is driving me up a wall, and insisted that I get an emergency port key to bring you home."

Hermione sighed as she realized that her daughter heard that last part and looked up to her mom with excitment growing in her face.

"Yay!! A port key thingy!!" Cassie jumped up and down until she jumped in Harry's arms "Uncle Harwy, where my supwise? Did you bring it wif you??" Harry quirked and eyebrow up at Hermione, and shook his head no as he handed her to her mom. "Sorry little one, your surprise will be at my house later, remember mummy has to go get it."

"Ok uncle Harwy" Cassie said as she pouted some more, and nuzzled her face into the crook of her moms neck.

" Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy, you stop your pouting right this minute." Hermione said sternly. "Uncle Harry is only doing what mummy asked him to do. Now buck up, the sooner we get to uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's and you go down for a nap the quicker you get your surprise, ok?"

At the sound of getting her surprise, Cassie brightened up quickly holding on to her stuffed dragon and giggled as Harry pulled out a tattered pink umbrella. "Uncle Harwy is that the port key thingy??"Cassie asked.

"Yes it is" He said as he chuckled. Hermione just raised an eyebrow as Harru continued "Since Hagrid got his wand back, he gave me his old umbrella, so I use it as a port key from time to time."

Hermione smiled thinking of the old games keeper at Hogwarts, as she shrunk her three trunks, and handed them to Harry to put in his pocket.

"Are we ready?" She asked " I just want to go home and sleep in my bed." She let out a loud bark of laughter seeing her daughter nod her head up and down quickly.

"C'mon uncle Harwy, get that port key thingy to work!" Cassie said excitedly.

"The faster I get my nap, the fastwr i get my supwise!!"

"Ok, Ok!!" Harry said to the little girl, and then whispered into Hermione's ear " And I thought Draco was bossy"

Hermione just looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him as all three touched the umbrella and the next thing Hermione knew she was in Harry and Ginny's living room. She barely had time to brace herself as a flash of red hair came flying at her at warp speed.

"Mione!! You're home!! Please owl your husband and let him know that you are back in London please. He has owled three times since Harry left." Ginny said with James squirming on her hip to get down to play with Cassie.

"I was only gone 30 minutes, next thing you know he will floo over" Harry said "Ginny did you-"

"Close the floo to him? Yes dear. It wont open again until Mione goes over. So please tell him you will be over shortly" Ginny said as she rolled her eyes in laughter.

Hermione made her way down to the kitchens to owl Draco and let him know she will be over.

 _'Draco, I'm back in London, let me freshen up and I will be over. I love you. H.M._

She sent it off quickly with Harry's owl, and started to walk back up to the living room as she neared the top of the steps, she heard her daughter tell Ginny "No aunt Ginny, I not hungry! Mommy said the faster I go sleep, the faster I get my supwise!"

Hermione giggled as she walked in the room, and thought, she is more like Draco than anyone could imagine.

"Ok little one, you ready to take a nap? That way I can go and get your surprise?" Hermione asked Cassie as she picked her up and started to carry her up the stairs.

After she was able to get Cassie to fall asleep, she quickly got a shower and got dressed in what used to be Draco's favorite outfit. A white silk button down, a short light blue pencil skirt, and matching undergarments with thigh highs and a garter belt with black heels.

She kissed her daughter once on the head as she quickly made her way down stairs and to the living room, saying her goodbyes and letting them know that her and Draco would be back soon after Cassie woke, if not before.

She grabbed a small handfull of floo powder and yelled "Malfoy Manor!" And almost as quickly that she left, she arrived at her destination, and standing there waiting for her to come out was him, truly him.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered as she ran into his open arms. Draco hugged her tighttight, breathing in her scent. She looked up at him and smiled and said "I'm home..." just as his soft warm lips crashed on to hers.


	2. Home again

_**I am going to try to update this story as much as I can, thank you to those who have read so far! Again, I don't own Harry Potter, Just the plot. Here is chapter two! Enjoy! This chapter will probably have some lemons, and a lot of fluff!**_

Draco held Hermione for what felt like forever. He kissed her slowly, gently nipping the skin on her neck, as he unbuttoned her top, his kisses and nips went lower. She felt wonderful under his fingers and lips. He has waited so long for this day. She looked more beautiful than the day he had to leave her.

"You are so beautiful Hermione" Draco whispered. "I have missed you so much, I have dreamt of this day for so long. I am so sorry that we had to be separated for so long. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Shhh, Draco, I was mad at first, but I know why you did it. Especially after what happened to your parents." Hermione whispered while brushing her hands over her cheeks, brushing away a few tears as she did. "I love you and I knew what I was getting into marrying an Auror, especially one that is a Malfoy" She said giving a shy smile.

"I know my love, I just feel guilty for having to leave. I know it has been hard, but I am home now, and Potter is making me take a good bit of time off, so we will have all the time we need to remember each other again." Draco said with his famous Malfoy smirk, that Hermione couldn't help but think that Cassie was starting to be just as good as her daddy with that look.

"Draco, I need to tell you something- "Hermione started to say

"Please don't tell me that you found someone else, I wouldn't be able to bare it Love." Draco said, starting to worry.

"No, why would I see someone else knowing that you would be coming back to me? Draco, do you remember our wedding night? When we did our bonding?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"How can I forget? You made me wait until that night, you wanted to wait to give yourself to me completely. It was the most magical night of my life, and that is saying something, being that you weren't my first." Draco said huskily kissing up her neck again, finding that spot right below her ear that drives her insane.

"Focus Draco, oh! You always knew the right spot to kiss me" She said with a grin as she pushed him back a tiny bit. "I need you to remember back to that night. Can you do that for me?"

"Love I remember everything about that night, that night has gotten me through a lot of lonely nights over the last few years, if you know what I mean." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione turned the deepest shade of red at that moment, and he thought she looked adorable.

"Draco, remember how we had discussed before the ceremony that we weren't going to take any contraception potions or preform any spells?"

Draco looked at her with both of his eyebrows almost to his hairline. "What are you saying love? Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Draco said with a big smile on his face.

"Would you be upset if I was saying what you are thinking?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco quickly scooped her up in his arms, and spun her around. An hour ago, he didn't think he could be any happier. "Hermione, I am the happiest man in the world right now. Wait, where is our child? I didn't see you bring him with you." He said looking toward the fireplace.

"What makes you so sure we had a boy? Is it that drivel that Malfoy's only have boys? Would it be bad if we had a girl first?" Hermione asked, her voice just above a whisper, afraid that Draco would be upset that their first child was a girl.

"No, no! Hermione, I wouldn't be upset if the child was a girl. I just assumed, because, like you said, Malfoy's usually have one child and that is always a boy. Is our child a girl? Is that why you are upset?" Draco asked, fearing that he made her upset, upsetting her was never his intention at all.

"I thought you would be upset that our first child was a girl. And I have told her about you, every day since the day she was born, she will be four in a few short months, and she is already showing signs of break through magic. She is smart as a whip too, oh and she looks like her daddy." Hermione said excitedly."

"We knew our children would be smart, look who the parents are" Draco said with a smirk "Do you have a picture? I want to see what our daughter looks like."

"I can do one better, she should be waking up from her nap soon, she doesn't like to take naps, but I told her that I would have a surprise for her when she woke up, as long as she took a nap." Hermione said taking his hand and leading him to the fireplace. She righted herself up before she took a handful of floo powder and grabbing Draco's hand walked into the floo and yelled "Potter Residence" as she threw the floo powder down.

The floo trip back to Harry and Ginny's seemed to go slower than when she went to the manor. She could feel Draco fidgeting beside her as they landed in the Potters fireplace. She took him by the hand and lead him out, to a waiting Harry and Ginny.

"Is she awake yet?" Hermione asked them

"I heard her start to move when I went to check on James, that was about five minutes ago, so she should be by now" Ginny said smiling as she walked over to Draco to first welcome him back and second to take the mickey out of him for owling so much when he knew that Hermione was on her way.

Draco blushed as he apologized "I'm sorry, I was just anxious to see her, and I knew that traveling by port key shouldn't take too long."

As Draco, Ginny and Harry were talking, Hermione slipped away to go upstairs and retrieve Cassie.

"Hi baby girl, how was your nap?" Hermione asked as she picked her daughter up.

"It was good mommy; did you bring my supwise? I tried to sleep as long as I could, so you could get it!" Cassie giggled.

"I most certainly did get your surprise" Hermione said as she carried the little girl down the stairs, watching her unruly hair bounce all over the place. "Do you want to know what it is?" She giggled as Cassie's blond curls bounced everywhere while her head nodded. "Remember all of the stories I told you of your daddy? He is finally home, why don't you go over and introduce yourself?" Hermione said as she turned the corner, and set her daughter down and turned her to face Draco.

Cassie walked quickly up to the man she had only seen in pictures and properly introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy, mommy said you are my daddy, are you my daddy?" Cassie looked up at Draco like he was better than her stuffed dragon that she took everywhere.

Draco opened his arms for her to give him a hug, and he whispered in her ear "I am your daddy princess, I am sorry that I have been gone for so long." Draco hugged his daughter tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her little legs around his middle. "I love you princess, so very much."

"I wuv you too daddy, please don't go away for so long again, that made mommy so so sad. And me too. I knew you would come home." Cassie said confidently

"I think the only thing she got from you Hermione is your unruly curls" Draco said as he blew a curl out of his mouth. Draco reached his hand out for his wife to take, and kissed her softly "I promise never to leave to be gone for so long again, I never want to make my girls so so sad again" He whispered to his girls.

"Not to interrupt, but do you three want to stay for dinner? I have made plenty, and with you just getting home, I know you didn't plan anything other than take away for the next couple of days huh?" Ginny asked.

"No Gin, I think we will head home, there is so much that we need to catch up on, but what do you lot say about dinner at the manor next week? It's so close to Christmas, I want to do some shopping and we can leave the kids with Harry and Draco, and take care of all that and catch up." Hermione said as she slipped her arm around her husband who was carrying a very cuddling Cassie in his arms as they walked into the floo. Ginny held the dish of floo powder out to Hermione and she grabbed a handful and yelled "Malfoy Manor" and the newly united family disappeared in green flames again. When they got to their destination, Draco waited for Hermione to step out and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"Welcome home again Mrs. Malfoy" Draco said as he kissed her gently again. Hermione moaned quietly into the kiss, and as she pulled back a little, looked up to Draco with lust filled eyes to notice that his held the same feeling in his. "Let me call for Mimsy and the other house elves so that they can help us get settled and we can take Cassie on a tour of our home" Draco said with a husky voice. "Mimsy, Pipsy and Cora can you come here please?" Draco called as he set Cassie down.

In the hallway they could hear three distinct cracks, noting that all three of the Malfoy's free elves (all freed by Hermione, obviously) had arrived.

"Yes, Master Draco, Oh Mistress Hermione you are back! Mimsy is so happy to see Miss! And yous brought little Miss with you! Oh, Mimsy so happy that there will be a little one running around the grounds again!" Said an excited Mimsy.

Hermione knelt and extended her hand for Mimsy. "I see you still have the dresses that I sent the three of you, I am so happy to see you three as well" Hermione said not able to hold her smile back. "This is Cassiopeia, Draco and my daughter. And you know that you don't have to call us master and mistress right Mimsy? Draco and Hermione and Cassie will do just fine."

"We's will try mis- er Hermione. Yous summoned us sir?" Mimsy asked shyly thinking she may be in trouble, pulling her long ears down over her eyes.

"Daddy, who is Mimsy?" Cassie asked staring wide eyed at the funny looking being in front of her dressed in what looked like a dress her size.

"Well princess, Mimsy, Pipsy and Cora are our house elves" He said to Cassie, and then turned to Mimsy, and if his face could go any softer "Mimsy, you are not in trouble, you didn't do anything. In fact, I called the three of you here to meet Cassie and to ask if you would please ready the room that is next to mine and Hermione's for Cassie. Any way that she wants. And then if you could please get dinner started, Hermione and I are going to show Cassie the grounds. Can you three do that or should I call Harry and ask him if we can borrow Kreacher for an hour or two? I know Mrs. Potter does most of the house work herself and Kreacher would probably enjoy helping you three out. It is going to be a lot to be done."

"No master Draco! We's can do it!" Mimsy said proudly while puffing out her chest. Mimsy looked to Cassie and asked "How would little miss like her bedroom to look? We's can do whatever little miss likes!" Mimsy said with an excited squeak.

"Daddy calls me a pwincess, can you do that? Make my woom look wike a pwincess woom?" Cassie asked "I wike pink and puwple" Cassie asked wide eyed "Mommy! Daddy! Can I have my woom look wike a pwincess woom?"

"You can have your room look anyway you want to darling" Hermione said to Cassie. "Cassie's trunks are the two smaller ones, they both have an extendable charm on them. Can you three handle them or would you like Draco and myself to help you?" Hermione asked Mimsy.

"No miss, we's can handle these" Mimsy said as she snapped her fingers and Cassie's trunks disappeared, assuming they went straight to Cassie's room. And with another snap, Hermione's trunk disappeared as well going straight to hers and Draco's.

"I expect dinner in a couple of hours, are you sure you don't want us to call and borrow Kreacher?" Draco asked again.

"If it pleases the master, you can. Doing a princess room may take longer than we's expect" Pipped up Pipsy.

With in minutes after floo calling the Potter's Kreacher was there. "Master Draco, Mistress Hermione and Miss Cassiopeia, is there anything specific that the three of you would like for dinner or should Kreacher just surprise?" Kreacher asked.

With a wave of his hand Draco said "Just surprise us. All I want to do now is spend time with my family. Thank you for your help Kreacher" Draco tried to hand Kreacher a couple galleons, to which he refused saying "It is my pleasure to serve the very noble house of Black" bowing he snapped his fingers and made his way to the kitchens. At that moment three more snaps and cracks to go with it, left only the three Malfoy's in the den.

"What do you say ladies, why don't we go walk the grounds to see what is going to need to be done, since no one has lived here in a few years? I think a walk in the gardens would be a good place to start?" Draco said as he held both hands out to his girls to walk outside.

"Oh Draco, when did you have time to get all of this done?" Hermione asked when she walked out into the gardens. Her eyes wide as saucers, in the couple of days that he had been back he already had the gardens transformed into what looked like a magical winter wonderland. "It is beautiful!"

"I have been thinking about what to do when we would be able to finally have our first Christmas as man and wife together and I remember all of the muggle celebrations that you would talk about and that one Christmas festival that you dragged me to, and I figured I would incorporate them all. But now that we have Cassie, I think we should add to it don't you think? Potter and I can figure out the details when you and Potterette go shopping next week." Draco said with a smirk.

"You know that you can call them by their given names, right? I don't want Cassie picking up bad habits" Hermione laughed as she discretely picked up some snow into her hand and formed it into a ball while Draco's back was turned, watching his daughter play in the snowy yard. "You know I think you missed one important traditions of all with all of this snow love" Hermione said as she threw the freshly packed snow ball at her husbands back, but it just bounced right off.

"No darling I do seem to remember how much you like to throw snow balls. Why do you think there is so much snow back here?" Draco chuckled as he threw his own snow ball at his wife.

Hermione wasn't quick enough to block the snow from hitting her right in the shoulder, and not to be out done, since the two of them where still quite competitive, wandlessly conjured a big pile of snow balls to levitate at hand level and started to throw them at Draco, laughing the entire time.

In the background of the snow ball fight that quickly ensued, they could hear the giggles of their daughter, as they each pelted the other with snow. Draco quickly ran down the steps and made himself a wall out of the snow, and Hermione moved to the other side of the yard and did the same thing, with Cassie jumping up and down watching her parents.

"Yay! Snowballs!" And as soon as Cassie said the word, she magically had a snowball in each hand. And each of those snowballs landed precisely in her parents faces. Draco and Hermione where too stunned to even care that their faces where covered in snow, they where just amazed at how controlled their daughters magic was already.

"Well I think that is enough for today loves" Hermione said to two very pouty Malfoy's. "Draco, Cassie even pouts like you" Hermione chuckled while shaking her head.

"Well, just like her daddy, she doesn't want the fun to end, but mummy is right princess, it is time to go and see your room and get changed for dinner, you have gotten all wet playing in the snow." Draco said scooping up Cassie in his arms and putting his free one around Hermione's waist, as he walked up the stairs and back inside.

By the time they had made it up to Cassie's room she was softly snoring on Draco's shoulder, he used a drying charm on her clothes and set her down in the bed "I guess playing in the snow wiped her out" Draco said softly "Mimsy, can you keep an eye on Cassie, and come get us when she is awake? Pipsy and Cora, can you go down and see if Kreacher needs any help? And let him know he can go home when ever he wants since you three did a wonderful job of getting Cassie's room the way she wanted it? And we will be down when Cassie wakes for dinner."

At that the two elves popped themselves down to the kitchens and Draco led Hermione through the adjoining door to their room.

"Draco, they did a wonderful job on her room, she is going to love- "Hermione was promptly stopped by Draco's finger on her lips.

"I think we need to get you out of these wet clothes Mrs. Malfoy" Draco said softly as he pointed his wand at the fireplace to light it. "We don't want you to catch a cold, do we?" Draco put his wand on the chair that was seated right next to them and slowly slid his hands up Hermione's arms to cup her face as he kissed her softly, his tongue brushing her lower lip to gain access to her mouth. Hermione let out a soft moan as Draco kissed her sensuously, moving her hands up his arm and straight into his hair to feel his silken locks.

"Oh, Draco I have missed you so very much" she whispered as he started to kiss her neck and then moved to nibble on her ear. His hands moving to the buttons on her top for the second time that day. "I Love you."

"Let me show you how much I missed you my love" Draco said as he undid the last button and moved to the back of her skirt, pulling the zipper down and letting it pool at her feet. Hermione kicked her heels off as she stepped out of the material at her feet and Draco placed his hands on her bum as he started to kiss her shoulders and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their king-sized bed. He laid her down gently in the middle and sat up to look at her. Her hair was splayed out around her like a honey brown halo, his eyes racked down her body and he took notice of the white lace bra that pushed her beautiful breasts together. "I don't think this needs to stay on" he whispered as he reached behind her and unhooked it quickly and slowly took it off her. "You are absolutely beautiful my love" He whispered as he leaned down to take one nipple in to his mouth enjoying hearing the moan coming from Hermione.

Hermione arched her back to his attentions on her breast, as Draco's hand went to the other one. He took her nipple between his thumb and index finger and rolled it, so it hardened like a pebble, he then switched his mouth to that nipple and used his other hand on the one that his mouth just left causing an even louder moan from Hermione. He then started to slowly kiss down her body, stopping just when he got to her barley there lacey panties and garter belt. He looked up at his wife with a smirk and whispered "You remembered how much I love seeing you in stocking and a garter? Very naughty Mrs. Malfoy" He said as his cock twitched, straining against the confines of his slacks.

"How could I forget, when every time I wear them I get that look from you love?" Hermione whispered as a moan escaped her lips, because Draco's tongue started to trace the elastic at the top of the garter and panties.

"As much as I love to see them on you beautiful, I want to see you wearing nothing at all at this point." He growled/moaned as his finger brushed against her wet panties. "I see you are ready for me, but I need to taste you, I want to bury myself right here" Draco said as he cupped her sex. Hermione moaned and ground her pelvis into his hand, showing him that he wanted more. He made quick work pulling her panties and garter off, just leaving the stockings on for now he whispered. He slowly dragged his tongue up towards her clit, pressing his tongue flat against it, and as his tongue went to go from bottom to top between her slick folds, he gently slid one finger in to her, relishing in her heat. Hermione's hands went straight for Draco's head, pushing him in closer as she ground her hips into him, rubbing his nose into her clit, him pushing her to the edge, moment by glorious moment. Draco slid a second finger into her, to stretch her to be able to accommodate his member. He looked up at her, watching her chest heave up and down, as her head thrashed side to side, moaning as she did so. He knew she was getting close when he whispered against her folds "Come for me love" and her walls immediately tightened around his fingers, her moaning out his name. He continued his ministrations, slowing as she came down from her orgasm. "You are so beautiful when you come for me my love." Draco said as he unbuttoned and pulled his pants down, releasing his member, positioning himself at her entrance, he leaned down to kiss her, to let her taste him on his lips.

"Draco" Hermione croaked out "I need you, please don't make me wait any longer"

"As you wish beautiful" Draco said as he slowly entered her.

Hermione instantly wrapped her legs around his waist to take him deeper into her. He slowly moved in and out of her, too slow for Hermione as she put her hands on his perfect arse she whispered into his ear "faster Draco, please."

Draco wanted this to last since it had been so long, but he felt her urgency for release. He could feel her walls start to tighten, so he picked up his pace and leaned in to kiss her, slowly, but to his surprise, she deepened the kiss, giving in to the raw passion of their love making. She broke the kiss to nibble at his neck, and moving down to his shoulder, biting a little harder than a nibble. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer at this pace, so he reached down and circled her nub with his thumb, looking up at her, her eyes closed, sweat beading at her brow, he leaned down and whispered "come for me love." That did it, she arched her back into his chest, her hips matching his. She threw her head back and moaned loudly screaming his name as her walls tightened around his cock. A few strokes later Draco stilled as his seed pumped into Hermione.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, coming down from their orgasmic high. Lightly kissing each other.

"Wow" Hermione whispered. "That was even more amazing than I remember" Hermione said as she smiled.

"I have been waiting so long to make love to you" Draco whispered, "To finally be together again, in our home, is the best Christmas present to date."

Just then a small knock on the door came. "Little miss is awake, and dinner is about to be served" Came the squeaky voice of Mimsy.

"Ok, get her dressed please and we will be in to get her" Hermione said in the direction of the door. "Let's get dressed so that we can have our first dinner as a family" She said as she walked over to the walk-in closet, throwing her husband a smirk worthy of being a Malfoy.


End file.
